Pretty Little Liars one & two shots
by JemilyPLLGleek78-10
Summary: Random one/two shots for PLL when am I having writer's block for Little Liars and/or my other stories. Will try any pairing for friendship or relationship, but there may be a few I'll have trouble with and have to pass on. All I ask is no smut, G!p, or M/MA, and to have patience. Current progress: story on hold. Appearances by Maya St. Germaine, Samara Cook, Noel Kahn, OCs, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: IMing about random things.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.  
Spoilers: Spoilers for The Blacklist. Approx. episode 3 of season 2 to the fall finale of season 5  
Rating: T to be safe. Mostly fluffy fun.**

 **Randomness because I am working on a different story and have hit a roadblock with Little Liars and Demons.**

 **Note: I know that a story/chapter solely written in text message, FB message, IMing, etc. is against the rules so I have a few spots here and there with Emily and Alison speaking to each because they are in the same room (and therefore are not messaging just each other).**

 _ **Swimmer98**_ **– Emily  
** _ **YoungMastermind**_ **– Spencer  
** _ **Lil'bug**_ **: Aria  
** _ **Fashionista**_ **– Hanna  
** _ **QueenBee**_ **– Alison  
** _ **Lil'Stephanie21**_ **– Samara Cook (first person to get this reference gets extra points! :)**

* * *

It's early in the afternoon on Friday. The girls are each in their own bedroom, IMing together. They are also each packing a bag, getting ready for the last-bit-of-summer-Labor-Day-weekend vacation up to Spencer's cabin at the lake.

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **has joined** ** _Swimmer98, YoungMastermind2012,_** **and** ** _QueenBee's_** **chatroom** ** _._**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:12 p.m.):** **Emmmmiiiilllllly….are you on here?**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:12 p.m.): Yes I am.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:13 p.m.):** **And really? Of all the names u could have picked, why that 1?**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:14 p.m.): Because Lil'Stephanie1 thru 20 were already taken :P**

"Did she seriously just make that reference?" Alison asks from across the room. Emily smirks at her from over the top of her laptop.

"Yes. Yes, she did." She turns back to the chat and sees Hanna and Spencer have both answered.

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:15 p.m.): I am so ready for the weekend to start. Spence why do ur prnts insist on lvng so l8?**

 ** _YoungMastermind_** **(1:16 p.m.): It is not that late. We are only leaving at 5:00.**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:17 p.m.): Ok, first, stop txting like an English college professor. And second, that's like 6 hours from now.**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(1:20 p.m.): Han, it's only a little b4 1:30. That's less than 4 hours.**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:20 p.m.): I'm in my bdrm ok? I didn't knw wht time it was.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:20p.m.): …**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:21): Han…just…I-I have nothing to say. Someone, please take this over for me.**

Emily just tilts her head back, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She can hear Alison across the room, giggling.

 ** _YoungMastermind_** **(1:22 p.m.): I have no words. Literally, none at all.**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **1:23 p.m.): I feel like typing out *facepalm* wouldn't be enough…(!clock on your computer, Han!)**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:23 p.m.): Haha. I can really feel the love.**

 ** _YoungMastermind_** **(1:24 p.m.) You know we love you, Han. :D**

 ****Spoilers start here****

 ** _Lil'Stephanie_** **(1:24 p.m.): Anyway, I have something to discuss with Emily so I suggest if you have not seen s2 of The Blacklist, you leave now.**

"Ali, you should probably log out of this chat," Emily says. "You haven't watched that one yet, have you?"

"No," The blonde shakes her head. "I'll start a chat with Ar, and we'll come back when you are finished."

 ** _QueenBee_** **has left** ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **,** ** _Swimmer98_** **,** ** _YoungMastermind2012_** **, and** ** _Fashionista's_** **chatroom** ** _._**

 ** _QueenBee_** **has invited** ** _Lil'bug_** **to a chat.**

 ** _Lil'bug_** **(1:26 p.m.): Why are we in a chat alone when the others are already in one?**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(1:26 p.m.): they're talking about the blacklist. I watch it but haven't seen s2. Plzzzzz don't leave me.**

 ** _Lil'bug_** **(1:27 p.m.): 0.o fine. I'll stay.**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(1:28 p.m.): love you. :D**

 ****(last call for spoilers. If you pass, you don't care.)****

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:29 p.m.): She got shot! Shot! He sprayed her with the virus and then** ** _shot. her._**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:30 p.m.): !**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:31 p.m.): I think im missing smthg. Who got sprayed with a virus and then shot?**

 ** _YoungMastermind_** **(1:32 p.m.): I do not know. I think they are talking about** ** _The Blacklist_** **. Emmmm….who are you talking about?**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:33 p.m.): Samar from** ** _The Blacklist_** **.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:33 p.m.): She chased the guy thru an airport, tackled him, they rolled around a little and he sprayed her with the virus and then shot her in the side.**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:34 p.m.): !**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:34 p.m.): Words, 'Mar. Use ur words.**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:35 p.m.): That's creepy. Her name is Samar? 0.0**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:36 p.m.): Yes, it's basically Samara without the last ~a~.**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:37 p.m.): She got shot! She got shot and then tried to keep Liz out of the room.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:38 p.m.): Yes, but look on the bright side…**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:38 p.m.): What could possibly be the bright side here?**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:39 p.m.): Well, first, Liz wasn't about to leave Samar alone in there. She risked getting infected herself so 1 Samar wouldn't be alone while they waited for the cure and 2 so she wouldn't bleed out.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:40 p.m.): And they don't hate each other now; at least, there isn't as must hostile between the two.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(140 p.m.): They're getting along now.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:41 p.m.): And I kno you have watched the later seasons. especially 4. They paired together quite a bit.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:41 p.m.): ok, so there are only 3 field members and one was kidnapped leaving Samar and Liz together but still.**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie_** **(1:42 p.m.): oh! That's another thing!**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:43 p.m.): what? Samar and Liz being together?**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie_** **(1:43 p.m.): No I'm talking about what happened when they were together.**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:44 p.m.): what? Did they kiss or something**

 ** _YoungMastermind_** **(1:45 p.m.): Hanna…**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:45 p.m.): God, don't encourage her.**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:46 p.m.): No unfortunately.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:48 pm.): No they didn't kiss. For 1, Liz has been with Tom since forever, even when he was the bad guy and was hurting her. And for 2, Samar is with Aram since the end of season 4. Also, Liz and Tom have Agnes now.**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:49 p.m.): Yeah, well still**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:50 p.m.): wait! What happened when they were alone?**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:52 p.m.): Samar always drove the SUV. Liz well actually Liz never drives. bc when they finally rescued Ress from whoever those people were, Samar moved to the back when it was all three of them or to the passenger seat when it was her and Ress.**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(1:53 p.m.): poor Liz.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(1:55): well no. it was never a problem. It was like in L &O CI. Alex liked to drive so Bobby let her. It was never really discussed. It…just was.**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **(1:56 p.m.): it's still weird.**

"Hey," Alison calls out. Emily glances up to find Alison climbing into her bed next to her. "Can you pause the chat? I need to go home and start packing."

"Yeah, sure just a sec." She turns back to computer and lets the others know what they are doing.

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(2:00 p.m.): Hey, we need to pause. I have to run Ali home so she can get her clothes for this wkend.**

 ** _YoungMastermind_** **(2:00 p.m.): Why don't you two just come over to my house after you are finished?**

 ** _YoungMastermind_** **(2:01 p.m.): Samara can go get Hanna on her way here and you two can pick up Aria on your way. That way we will all be in one place and will have several cars to take to the lake.**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **(2:02 p.m.): Ok. We will see you in about half an hour!**

 ** _Swimmer98_** **has left** ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **,** ** _Fashionista,_** **and** ** _YoungMastermind2012's_** **chatroom** ** _._**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(2:03 p.m.): Kisses, loves.**

 ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **: Han, I'm on my way. Be outside waiting.**

 ** _Fashionista_** **(2:04 p.m.): Kay!**

 ** _Fashionista_** **has left** ** _Lil'Stephanie21_** **and** ** _YoungMastermind2012's_** **chatroom** ** _._**

 ** _Lil'Staphanie21_** **has left** ** _YoungMastermind2012's_** **chatroom** ** _._**

 ** _YoungMastermind2012_** **has left the chatroom.**

Emily exits out of her IM after making sure everyone has left the chatroom. "Okay, first, before we anything you need to let Aria know what we are doing." Hearing this, Alison's eyes widen and she shoots up from the bed.

"Oh, shit! I forgot about her." She makes it to the window seat and her computer where she has several messages from _Lil'bug_.

 ** _Lil'bug_** **(1:58 p.m.): Ali, you still there?**

 ** _Lil'bug_** **(2:00 p.m.): Hellloooooo….?**

 ** _Lil'bug_** **(2:01 p.m.): Heeey! I know you're there bc it hasn't said you have signed yet. Where did you go?**

 _ **Lil'bug**_ **(2:03 p.m.): Allliiisssooon...**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(2:06 p.m.): Sorry!**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(2:06 p.m.): yes, I am still here**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(2:07 p.m.): I have to go home to pack.**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(2:07 p.m.): Spence said we should all come over to her house now. Em and I will come get u. R u packed and ready to go?**

 ** _Lil'bug_** **(2:08 p.m.): yep. R u coming right now?**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(2:09 p.m.): we'll b leavin in the next 10 min or so.**

 ** _Lil'bug_** **(2:10 p.m.): I'll b waiting.**

 ** _QueenBee_** **(2:11 p.m.): Kay! Bye!**

 ** _Lil'bug_** **has left** ** _QueenBee's_** **chatroom.**

 ** _QueenBee_** **has left the chatroom.**

"You good?" Emily asks and Alison nods as she too shuts down her computer. "All right. Why don't you just look in my dresser and see what clothes you have? You can use my bag since you won't need that much."

"Okay. Do you think we will be going into town any?"

"I don't know. We can talk about that at Spence's. We'll probably wear comfy clothes home, like this," she gestures to the sweats and t-shirt both girls are wearing. They are comfy yet nice enough that the girls can go into a gas station or a grocery to pick up the necessary groceries.

"So just throw in a good outfit, some pjs, and another comfy outfit or two." Alison digs through the dresser and comes up with pjs (Emily's old, baggy shirt), two pairs of sweats and two shirts. She throws them in Emily's bag before going to get her toothbrush from the bathroom.

She makes sure the lights are turned off, that Em's backpack, the one with their laptops, iPods/iPads, and chargers along with their extra "emergency" money, are in, is packed and goes to find Emily in the kitchen with Pam.

"I think that's it. I'll need to grab my makeup from home, but I'm pretty much packed. I guess it's good thing I leave clothes here all the time."

They say goodbye to Pam and grab their jackets from the hooks. As they head out of the door, Pam knows she can't be thankful enough that Emily found a friend in those girls.

* * *

 **Here is it! Please let me know what you thought. I think I may make this either a simple one-shot or a story where I put all of my PLL one shots, so if you have a request that you _do not_ want in Little Liars, then let me know!**

 **I can do friendship with the girls or I will try to do more than the ships from the show (Sparia, Hannily, etc.).** **If you would like another chapter having to do with this one (them at the lake house) let me know.** **Also, I didn't really mention it but Emison is a couple in this. This is also set in 2017.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**


	2. Forever Ever After - Sparia

**Prompt: For** ** _Momma Duck_** **who requested a Sparia one-shot. ;)**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all extra characters in this chapter.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: T to be safe.**

 **Important notes: Everyone is 25/26 years old. Emily and Alison have twins, Quinn & Olivia. Hanna is pregnant with her and Caleb's second baby – they a 3-year-old boy already.**

 **Also, Toby is walking Spencer down the aisle because her dad is estranged from Spencer, Veronica, and Melissa.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _*Rosewood church*_**

Today is it. Today is the day I marry the girl I have been in love with since I knew what it meant to be "in love" with someone.

I take a deep breath as I look at myself in the mirror. I see Toby standing behind me from the mirror, watching me with a soft smile on his face.

Toby has been a Godsend these past few years. When I came out to my parents and introduced Aria as my girlfriend, I definitely got mixed reactions from my parents.

My mom started crying and, at first, I couldn't tell if they were happy tears or the fuck-my-child-is-gay kind of tears. Turns out, they were happy tears. My mom told me that as long as I was happy with Aria, then she was perfectly ok with it and would gladly welcome Aria into the family as her future daughter-in-law.

My dad, however, was the complete opposite. He said all kinds of nasty things, including how his "daughter was no dyke" and he didn't want "anything to do with me" until I "got rid of my sins."

I remember months later when Aria held me as I cried myself to sleep. I had just found out from Melissa that my parents split, and the reasoning was because of how my dad continued to treat me.

Then, I remember about 7 months ago, when I told mom that I was going to propose, she was ecstatic. I am so thankful for her and her acceptance.

"Spence," Toby pulls me out of my thoughts. He comes over and I turn around, facing him. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he says, "Deep breath, Spence." I nod and do so. "Are you ready?"

I nod once more. Yes, yes, I am _so_ ready.

 ** _*Time skip*_**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Spencer Jill Hastings and Aria Marie Montgomery in Holy matrimony. If there are any objections to this couple getting married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Everyone waits with bated breath as the room remains silent. The priest then looks to Aria and Spencer.

"All right, our ladies have vows they want to say." He nods for them to begin, and Spencer takes a deep breath before she begins to speak.

"Aria, I remember the first time I ever saw you. We were 12 years old and in the sixth grade. You were out on the playground, drawing in your sketchbook. When those kids came up to you, threw your sketchbook in the mud, and made you cry because it was a very important picture you were making for your parents wedding anniversary, the first thing I thought, besides how much trouble those boys were in, was that I wanted to become your best friend and make it my mission every day to make you smile."

"It wasn't until two years later when it was the "norm" that kids start dating, that I realized I didn't want to pine over any of the "cute, sexy" boys in the movies, or watch the guys play basketball or football. I was completely satisfied watching you, becoming entranced in how dedicated and focused you were when making a new drawing."

"And then, two more years past and I got up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend, and now, here we are, becoming each other's "forever ever after." Aria Marie Montgomery, I love you so much."

The priest nods to Aria who now has tears running down her face. She takes a deep breath.

"Spencer, that day you made those 11-year-old boys cry was one of the best days of my life. I was so upset because I had spent every free moment for two weeks making that picture. And you, you didn't make fun of me for being 12 and crying over a "stupid picture." You helped me salvage the page and told me how much the mud added to my drawing just to get me to smile. It worked."

"It didn't take me long to realize that I loved spending time with you. You were my best friend, my rock. I remember when I had a boyfriend in the 10th grade. I remember how upset I was when he broke up with me because I didn't want to do "normal coupley" things. You comforted me and, later, asked me to be your girlfriend, and again, it was one of the best days of my life."

"I remember a quote from a movie we watched together. It's been my favorite since hearing it. It goes: 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.'"

"Spencer Jill Hastings, I am honored, today, to become your "forever ever after." I love you."

After a few seconds of silence, the priest says, "Spencer, do you take Aria Marie Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Spencer smiles through her tears. "I do."

"And do you, Aria, take Spencer Jill Hastings to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, by God and man, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride…and the bride."

As Spencer and Aria lean in, sharing their first kiss as a newly married couple, they hear someone cheering and both let out a laugh as it can only be one person…Hanna Rivers.

* * *

 ** _*Later on in the evening. Around the first dance*_**

Later on in the evening, Emily, Alison, Hanna, and Caleb are the ones sitting on the sidelines, watching their kids. Emily and Ali's twin girls, Quinn and Olivia, are just toddlers, about 14 months old, while Hanna and Caleb's son, Micah, is 3 years old.

"Mama!" Micah comes running into the room with Caleb right behind him. "Mama, I a big boy! I goed potty in the toilet, not my undies!" Hanna smiles at her son as he says this, looking at Caleb who is smiling like a proud father whose son has gone his first "away-from-home" trip with no accidents so far.

"You did? That's my big boy! Mama's so proud of you."

"Can I have'uh, uh…a s'icker and lolly, Mama?" Since Micah is just 3, he has a hard time pronouncing the 'st' in sticker and calls it a "s'icker" while slurring the 's.' And he also calls a lollypop just a lolly.

"Sure, you can!" Hanna digs around in the bottom of Micah's stroller for his Spiderman backpack, where his toys, a change of clothes, sippy cup, some snacks, and extra pull-ups are, and pulls out a Ziploc bag of lollypops and stickers.

"Here you go, you can pick out a lolly and a sticker." After Micah picks it out, he runs over to Alison and Emily.

"Auntie Em! Auntie Ali, look what I got!" He shows them his prizes. "I went potty in the toilet, not my undies!" He announces again and then grins at the praises from his two aunts.

As Micah eats his lollypop, he puts his "super!" sticker on Quinn's dress. Then he goes back and asks for another sticker. Usually, being that he is getting them when he uses the potty, Hanna only gives him one. But seeing that he wants another so Livie can have one also, she goes ahead and lets him pick it out.

A few hours later, the kids are getting cranky. Livie is asleep in the double stroller and Quinn is getting restless. Micah, although very well behaved, is also getting tired and cranky as his earlier nap is wearing off.

So, Hanna, Caleb, Alison, and Emily bid the newly married couple a goodnight and head off. After just a bit more, Aria and Spencer are also leaving, needing to do some last-minute packing.

* * *

 ** _*8 years later*_**

It's been over 8 years since that day. Eight years have come and gone since Aria and Spencer tied the knot on what was one of the best days of their lives.

Spencer and Aria are now mothers. They have two children. A 6-year-old daughter named Avery Willow and a 28-month-old son named Ashton Carter. Now, Aria is 9 months pregnant with their third baby, a little girl named Scarlett Rose.

And, once again, Hanna is also pregnant. A little girl this time, which she has declared as "no more" to Caleb after already having three boys.

Micah is now just shy of 11 years old and a big brother to 6-year-old Noah and 4-year-old Isaiah. Quinn and Livie are just shy of their tenth birthday and have become big sisters to 3-year-old James Wayne.

Hanna and Caleb have graciously offered to look after Avery and Ashton. The girls and their families all live in one gigantic house. It is three stories and 10 rooms, masters and kids included.

Right now, Hanna & Caleb and Alison & Emily are on the third floor, with Spencer and Aria on the first.

The second floor is where all the kids are. Noah, Micah, and Isaiah share a room, Ashton and James share a room, and Quinn, Livie, and Avery have their special "girls only" room, which even has a special kind of triple bunk bed.

The second floor has a few more rooms, and once Scarlett is past sleeping through the night, her nursery will be transferred up there. Once Hanna has her little girl, she will also share a room with Scarlett once she is sleeping through the night.

Hanna and Caleb are also preparing a room for Micah to have all on his own. They are surprising him with it on his 11th birthday. He is complaining about having to share a room with his two brothers, especially since Isaiah and Noah have to sleep in Ash and Jamie's room when Micah has friends over.

That's not all though. The kitchen is one to fit a princess. Two stoves with 8 burners and two slots for ovens each. A massive fridge and pantry. And there a massive playroom in the basement.

There is hatch door in the kitchen that when you open it up and there is a slide. All you have to do is, open the hatch, stick your legs in, and you slide down it, into the basement, landing in a ball pit.

The kids use it more than they do the stairs. And it has even been used by the adults.

Right now, it is lunchtime. So, Hanna uses the buzzer in the kitchen to call down to the kids and tell them to come up. A few minutes later and their "herd of elephants" come running up. 8 kids that are about to be upped to 10.

"Lunchtime, my babies," Hanna says and gets back "okay, mommy," "thank you, mama," "thanks, Auntie Han/Aunt Hanna!" in response.

All the kids, although all ten and under, are very well behaved. Micah is on the honor roll at school. Noah gets notes home daily that he is a big help in his first-grade classroom. Quinn and Livie are in the Top 5 of their swim and gymnastics classes respectively. And Ashton and James are the best-behaved 2- and 3-year-olds in their daycare class.

Avery is in the second grade, even though she is just 6 years old. She is almost on the A/B honor roll. She currently has a 78% in math, and Spencer has agreed to let Aria smack her or at least yell at her if she ever loses her cool and starts to pressure Avery to "do better" in school.

And Isaiah, well Zay is the typical 4-year-old boy. He likes to follow in Micah's footsteps, always doing what "bubba" is doing. He loves preschool and can't wait for kindergarten in two school terms. His favorite times are storytime and snack time, he loves to help the teacher, and he is a giggly, happy little boy most of the time.

After lunch, Hanna and Caleb decide to put the kids down for a nap. Micah is the only one that really doesn't need one anymore so he usually hangs out in the basement.

Since it is summertime, Alison and Emily are at their part-time jobs. They both work 3 days a week, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, as a tutor and swim instructor respectively. Alison does three hours, 1½ before lunch and 1½ after lunch, at the community center while Emily is an instructor for the Jrs. swim lessons class (3 to 5 y/os).

Caleb works with Toby on carpentry and Aria usually does an art class at Hollis, while Spencer helps Hanna with the kids. Everyone tries to do less than four days a week, save for Alison and Emily who are set in the work schedules, so they can still spend a decent amount of time with their kids.

* * *

 ** _*Around 2:45 p.m. Rosewood Memorial*_**

Aria and Spencer have been at the hospital for nearly 9 hours. Since around 6 this morning, when Aria first went into labor. At first, they stayed at home for a few hours, until Aria was no longer comfortable and wanted to go to the hospital.

Since then, they have been waiting, quite impatiently, for the arrival of their second daughter. Aria has had ice chips, been on the "birth ball", walked the ward, paced around their room, and had three naps, each two and a half hours long.

And after all that, Aria is only 8 centimeters dilated. The doctor assures them that they are now in the "transitioning" stage. This can last anywhere from 30 minutes to 2 hours and then it will be time to push.

"All right, Ari," Spencer soothes. "You hear that? Just a couple more hours and then we can meet our baby." As Spencer pats Aria's forehead with a cool, wet towel, the younger girl grimaces at another contraction.

"Ahhhh….fuck Toby and his stupid sperm!" Spencer has to remember not to smile at this, as it will only make Aria turn her anger on her. "Never again, Spencer Jill," This, she winces at. She knows Aria's means business when she uses Spencer's first/middle name combo but not her last name,

"I know, baby," Spencer soothes once again. "Just remember to breathe…hee-hee-hoo, just like we learned."

"Don't tell me what to do-ahhh! Just shut up!"

About 45 minutes later, the doctor is back. This time with _great_ news: it's time to push. And that is exactly what she lets Spencer and Aria know.

Dr. Montgomery-Shepard, or Addison to her patients, smiles at them. "All right, Mamas, let's get this show on the road. Now, Aria, on your next contraction, I want you to give me a big push, all right?"

As Aria nods and is hit with a contraction, Addison starts counting, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…good. And rest…and go…1…2…3…6….8…9…10…and rest. Almost there, Aria. Just a few more pushes and you'll meet your baby girl."

"Here that, _Love_ ," Spencer whispers. "We're going to meet her soon…you're doing so well, Aria. I am _so_ proud of you."

A few more pushes and Addison is telling them one more big one and she will be here. As Aria gives the biggest push, she thinks about how hard this is and how much she hates this part, but also how worth it all it will be as soon as Scarlett is in their arms.

And just like that, the room is filled with that wondrous first cry. After a moment of holding her, the nurse asks them her name. Spencer mumbles out, "Scarlett Rose Montgomery-Hastings," while becoming entranced in the baby's dark brown hair and greyish eyes.

The doctor takes Scarlett for the newborn tests before bringing her back to the room.

Two hours later and everyone is showing up at the hospital. Asher and Avery each hold a little bear and a balloon. Avery's balloon is shaped like a pink bottle while Ashton's is a pink circle balloon that says "Baby Girl."

"Avie, Ash," Hanna slows the two kids. "Remember, you have to walk softly and speak in a gentle voice, just in case Scarlett or Mommy is sleeping, okay?"

Avery and Ash nod obeyingly, understanding that they need to use their "inside" voices. So, Avery tiptoes down the hallway, quite dramatically, looking like a giant trying to walk quietly. Ash giggles at his older sister as he tries to copy her. Hanna just shakes her head at the kids' silliness.

They get to the room, knock as they have been taught, and then enter the room. They find Spencer, "Mamma," and Aria, "Mommy," lying in bed with a tiny, pink bundle in Aria's room.

"Hey, Mamas," Hanna whispers. "I thought I'd bring just Avie and Ash, while Ali and Em stay with the other kids in the waiting room. I figured you would be exhausted and wouldn't want to be bombarded with a bunch of people right away." Hanna excuses herself from the room, letting the family have some alone time and telling Aria and Spencer to just give someone a call when they want more company.

"Mamma, Mommy, we brought you balloons and we brought Scar teddys!" Avie tells them proudly. "Do you think she likes them?"

"I think she is going to love them, Av," Spencer answers softly, brushing Avery's blonde hair behind her ear. "Would you and Ash like to climb up here next to Mommy to see Scar better?" At their nods, Spencer and Hanna help Ash and Avery up on each side of Aria.

"Ashy, Avie, this is your sister, Scarlett Rose Montgomery-Hastings,"

"Oh, Mamma," Ash coos. "She so ty-nee!"

"Yeah, she is. You were that small, too, once, Ashy," Avery tells him.

"Nuh-huh! I was not!"

"Yes, you were. You were very tiny, like my own lil' baby doll," Ashton frowns at this. He's seen what Avie does with her dolls; he doesn't want to imagine her dressing her up in pinks and purples and frilly things, also.

"You were this small once, Ash," Aria says. "You were very tiny, but not anymore. You're mamma and mommy's big boy now, aren't you?"

Ashton nods eagerly. "Uh-huh! I go pee-pee and poopy in the potty, and I pick up when Mamma says, and I go to bed when you say!"

"That's right! You are so big and we are very proud of you." Then Aria turns to Avery, so she doesn't feel left out. "And we are so proud of you also, lil' bug. You are such a good helper in the kitchen and when you are showing Ashton how to do things." Avery smiles shyly at this. Then, she perks up.

"Please, can I hold Scar, Mamma?" Spencer nods at Avery and helps her get settled across the room on the couch. Then, she gently lays Scarlett in her big sister's arms.

"Look, Mamma," Avery smiles lovingly at her little sister. "She's so still and quiet like she knows it's me and she likes it."

"You are a very good sister, Avie, and she knows it." Spencer gets her camera out and snaps a few photos of the two sisters. Then she does one with all three kids before helping Ashton onto the couch and laying Scarlett in his arms.

"Look here, bud. Give the camera big smile so everyone can see how good of a big brother you are."

"Cheese!"

Later that night, as Spencer and Aria watch Scarlett's chest rise and fall with each breath, they can't help but be so thankful for their friends, family, and, most importantly, their wonderful children.

And as they share a smile, with Spencer pulling Aria in for a hug, they know that they have been truly blessed to have all that they have.

* * *

 **Well! Here is it! My first Sparia one-shot, which I think I did pretty good on. Review and let me what you thought.**

 **I am working on the last chapter of** ** _It's Been a Long Time_** **. As soon as I get that done, I will begin getting** **Little Liars updated.** **Also, after writing this, I think I would like to do a story where Sparia is one of the main couples.**

 **I would take this one-shot and extend before it with Aria and Spencer meeting in sixth grade. It would continue with them through middle school, meeting Alison & Hanna, and Emily, them in/graduating high school, their proposals, and end with the wedding (plus all of their in-betweens).**

 **The second story will be after their honeymoon when they decide to have a baby and then everyone's lives with having/raising their kids. Plus a huge surprise that I am going to do for everyone (readers & the Liars).**

 **It would be a while before I do this. I want to get several chapters written before I begin posting.** **Just let me know if it would be something you guys are interested in. :)**


	3. Mysterious Box - Spanna

**_Spanna one-shot_**

 **Prompt: Hanna goes out to buy some groceries and returns with a suspicious looking box.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own the kids that are in this chapter.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: K+**

 **Notes: Spencer and Hanna are 35 years old. They have been together for nearly 18 years (minus the break they took in college), married for 11 years, and are mothers to the perfect number of four kids.**

 **Their oldest daughter is Alexandria Olivia Marin-Hastings. Lexi is 9 years old. Their middle children, 7-year-old twin boys, are Henry Thomas and Jude Tobias "JT", and their littlest baby girl, newly-turned 3-year-old, is Emilia Grace "Emi".**

* * *

 ** _*Marin-Hastings Residence*_**

"Hanna, babe, we're out of milk!" Spencer calls out to her wife of nearly 12 years. She adds that to the list of items that Hanna is going into town to get because they are both too lazy to get _all_ the kids ready, packed up, and out of the house for a "full-on shopping trip" as Hanna likes to call it.

Hanna Marin-Hastings walks into the kitchen, all fancied up in a blue long-sleeve shirt that makes her eyes pop, a pair of jeans that Spencer can't help but love to stare at her in, and ankle boots. She has her hair curled lightly and falling around her face.

She also has Emi, their three-year-old daughter who couldn't look more like Spencer if she tried, minus her bright blue eyes, on her hip in pretty much the same outfit, except this is "age-appropriate" for a toddler.

"Mommy!" Emi squeals as she wiggles out of Hanna's arms and runs over to Spencer, excited to see her, despite already having done so not even 25 minutes ago, right before Hanna took her upstairs to get her dressed.

"Emi!" Spencer calls in the same tone of voice, scooping the small girl up and kissing her face repeatedly, making the 3-year-old squeal in laughter.

Hanna hangs back for a moment. It's times like these when she is watching the love of her life interact with their children.

Once Spencer stops her "attack of the kisses" on Emi, Hanna walks into the kitchen, going over to Spencer. "Hi, babe!" Hanna says enthusiastically, copying the way Emi said "mommy" a few minutes earlier. It makes Spencer laugh, that one where her entire face lights up.

"Hi, _Hanna_ ," She leans in for a kiss, one that has Emi once again squealing, this time adding, "Ew! No kissies! No kissies!"

"Yes, kissies!" Hanna mimics back. She pulls up Emi's shirt and blows raspberries on the toddler's stomach. This starts yet another round of squealing from the preschooler. It's a sound neither Spencer nor Hanna will ever tire of.

This time, their other three kids come running into the room, wanting to know why their baby sister is laughing and making so much noise.

"Mommom!" Lexi calls as she come s running into the kitchen, with JT and Henry behind her. "Mommom, what's Emi laughing at?"

Now, while Emi looked like Spencer, from her hair color to her smile, to her life and her smarts, JT and Henry are Hanna's carbon copy. The girls often say that if Hanna were a boy with an identical twin, then she would basically _be_ Henry and JT.

Lexi is the one that looks like them both. She is tall, like Spencer. She loves fashion and shopping, like Hanna. She has Hanna's eyes, but Spencer's hair (that is turning dirty blonde). Spencer's smile but Hanna's laugh and dimples. And she is the smartest fourth grader at her school.

"We were just being silly, Lex," Hanna tells her, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. She takes Emi from Spencer and says, "Okay, guys, I am going to town to get some things. Be good for mommy and we will do something fun when I get back."

Once Hanna and Emi are out of the house, Spencer turns to the other kids. "So, what do you guys want to do while we wait for Mommom and Emi?"

"Um…" Henry puts on his "thinking" face. "What about…story time!" As he suggests this, JT and Lexi happily agree, jumping up and down, chanting, 'story time, story time, story time!'

Spencer smiles and nods, making the kids cheer louder. Shaking her head yet also smiling, Spencer heads over to the couch and the kids assume their usual positions; Lexi in the floor by Spencer's legs, JT in her lap, and Henry curled up beside her.

"Are you guys ready?" The kids nod, so Spencer starts in on their favorite story. The time Hanna proposed to Spencer.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Date: August 15_** ** _th_** ** _, 2015  
Place: Rosewood, Pennsylvania_**

 ** _Today marks the one-year anniversary of when Spencer and Hanna got back together. They dated all through 11 and 12_** ** _th_** ** _grade, before taking a break in college. However, they only made it about 2 years before they gravitated back to each other._**

 ** _They just could not stay away from each other._**

 ** _Today is also the day that Hanna Marin asks Spencer Hastings to marry her and become a mother with her._**

 ** _She has everything set up in the apartment she shares with Spencer. The first movie they watched together, lunch from their favorite restaurant, and Hanna has already gone over her speech three times, changed outfits twice, and checked her pockets for the ring four times._**

 ** _At 1 p.m. exactly, Spencer Hastings walks into the apartment. She sees her girlfriend sitting on the couch and can't help but smile._**

 ** _Spencer quickly deposits her purse on the hook by the door along with her shoes in the little caddy/bench that is also by the door. She then makes her way over to Hanna, leaning in for a kiss._**

 ** _"Happy Anniversary, baby," She says as she holds out her hand and gives Hanna a single, pink carnation or the "one year anniversary" flower. They looked it up online and have decided to follow the guidelines for anniversaries. #1 is a Carnation, #2 is a Cosmo, and so on, getting a different flower for each year of celebrance._**

 ** _Hanna grins as she accepts the kiss and flower. "Hi, babe. Did you have a good day at work?" Spencer is working with her dad in the law firm this summer. Both girls were actually surprised when Peter offered Spencer the job but didn't insist like they were afraid he would. And now, Spencer is enjoying working alongside her father._**

 ** _"Yeah, my dad let me go early, that's why I am almost a half hour earlier than usual. He said he wanted to me to enjoy as much of our anniversary as possible."_**

 ** _"Well, good. Why don't you sit down and we can get started? I have all our favorite things ready for today." It is then that Spencer notices Hanna has food spread out around on the coffee table, lunch from their favorite restaurant as it looks. And, as she looks around, she notices two glasses of red wine, an unlit candle, and the movie menu for her and Hanna's favorite movie._**

 ** _She can't help but smile at this. Hanna went all out without actually going_** **all out** ** _. Their favorite food, favorite alcohol, favorite movie, and she gets to do all this, with her favorite girl._**

 ** _"Wow, Han. This all looks amazing. I'm starving."_**

 ** _"I'm glad," Hanna comes back with a candle lighter and lights the candle, before going to close the curtains and making the apartment a tad bit darker. The two cuddle up on the couch, cartons of food in their hands before Hanna pushes play on the movie._**

 ** _About an hour and a half later, the movie is over and Hanna gathers up the trash, turns on the lights, and turns the TV off. She nervously stands in the kitchen for a moment, before taking a deep breath and going back over to Spencer._**

 ** _"Han, what's wrong?"_**

 ** _"Um…nothing. Nothing, I just have something I wanted to ask you." Hanna sits down on the coffee table so she is level with Spencer before she begins her speech._**

 ** _"Spence, I love you so much, you know that?" Hanna breathes out with a smile. "I still remember that day you stuck up for me for the first time against Alison. I remember how_** **angry** ** _you were with her when you found out what she was doing."_**

 ** _"I could never picture myself as your girlfriend," Hanna continues. "I mean, why would some as beautiful as you, someone who was a straight-A student, captain of the Field Hockey team, and who could get any girl or boy she wanted, choose me? But, you did. And the day you confessed your feelings and asked me out, it was the happiest day of my life."_**

 ** _"As the years went on, and we took the break in college, I knew from the very beginning that it was a mistake. I missed sending you 'I love you' texts, and I missed waking up next to you in bed in the mornings. I missed kissing you hello or kissing you goodbye, or goodnight, or just for the fun of it."_**

 ** _Taking a deep breath and pausing to wipe away her tears, Hanna continues, "And as good as this last year has been, I think – no, I know – I am ready for the next step in our life." Hanna stands up, pushing the coffee table away and getting down on one knee._**

 ** _By now, Spencer also has tears streaming down her face and, as she watches the love of her life get down on one knee, she can't help the gasp that escapes her as she covers her mouth with her hands._**

 ** _Opening the small, velvet, black box, Hanna looks up at Spencer. "Spencer Jill Hastings, will you say 'yes' to taking the next step with me, and to becoming my wife?"_**

 ** _Spencer lets out a breathy laugh as she stands, pulling Hanna with her. She yanks Hanna into a searing kiss, leaving the blonde both breathless and giggly._**

 ** _"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Can you maybe make your answer a little clearer?" Giggling, Spencer pulls her in again._**

 ** _"Yes, *kiss* I would be *kiss* honored *kiss* to be *kiss* your wife."_**

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

"And that is how Mommom asked me to marry her." Spencer finishes the story that she has probably told more times than any other one. It has now been over half an hour since Hanna and Emi left, as Spencer likes to draw out the story with lots of details and, of course, a million questions from the kids.

"Wow! That's so romantic!" Lexi says as she sighs and it reminds Spencer so much of a younger Hanna. The little girl definitely takes after her "mommom" in that department.

Suddenly, the front door opens and in comes Emi. "Mommy! We back!" She goes to the kitchen where Spencer follows. The rule is, the older kids help Hanna or Spencer carry in, while the other parent goes to the kitchen with the youngest to put the items away.

Once everything is put away, Hanna comes in with a cardboard box. Spencer has no idea what it possibly could be, as Hanna was only supposed to pick up one carton of eggs, two gallons a milk, a loaf of bread, some cheese, and some cereal.

As the blonde sets the box down, Emi comes over, looking awfully enthusiastic about a plain cardboard box. However, as the box hits the floor, Spencer notices holes, all over the sides and the top, and what sounds like suspicious rustling inside.

"Hanna," Spencer starts out slowly and watches the reactions around her. Her wife, who is looking guilty, her three-year-old, who is jumpy and giggly and happy, Lexi, Henry, and JT, who are confused, curious, and are watching the box with rapt attention.

"Hanna Olivia Marin-Hastings, what did you do?"

Hanna starts out slowly also, kind of smiling that smile that lets Spencer know she has either done something that will get her in trouble or is _about_ to do something that will get her in trouble.

"Weeeell," Hanna draws out. "You know how we were thinking of getting Emi a pet? To go along with Jax (Henry's puppy) and Nia (Lexi's kitten)?"

Spencer doesn't say anything, just simply crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. Hanna makes a face at that and bends down.

"Weeeell," There she goes again, drawing out a word, which she only does when she knows she is going to be in trouble for something and is trying to draw it out as long as possible.

"Lex, Henry, JT, why don't you three come and open this box, and show mommy what's in it?" The three come over and gently open the box. It's not taped shut, so they just open the flaps. Hanna and Spencer watch as all three kids' faces light up at whatever is tucked inside.

Finally, out of pure curiosity, Spencer walks over and takes a peak. Nestled inside the cardboard box are three animals, two kittens and a baby bunny. Spencer looks over at her wife, and then at her children. Joy, such pure pleasure and happiness and she just can't seem to be mad for this.

Hanna begins taking the animals out after the kids all sit down. She begins with the bunny. It is solid black and has the brightest blue eyes Hanna and Spencer have ever seen.

"This is Hope. She is just under year old and loves to cuddle up to people. She also loves to eat spinach and carrots." Hanna hands Hope to Spencer and if their faces weren't enough, feeling the softness of the bunny against her hands and watching it nestle down in her lap, she feels like a big puddle of goo.

She always has been a sucker for baby animals, especially kittens and bunnies.

Next, Hanna pulls out one of the kittens. A solid black one except for the white patch on its chest and it's tiny, white paws.

"This is Tuxedo or Tux. He is 7 months old." She hands the kitten to JT and pulls the last one out of the box. "And this is Noah, Tux's brother. He is also 7 months old." This one is a Calico kitten, a beautiful pattern of black, white, and orange.

All three animals have blue eyes, just like the kids, Jax, and Nia.

As the kids snuggle their new family members, JT with Tux, Emi with Noah, and Henry with Hope, Spencer looks at Hanna again.

"Babe, I thought we were going to get Emi and JT a pet together?" Since Lexi has a pet kitten and Henry is the owner of Jax, Spencer and Hanna had decided to get JT and Emi a kitten of their own.

"I know we were. But when we went to the store, there was a box of kittens and bunnies for sale, what the chances of that? And Emi was so excited, she wanted to hold all of them. So, I told her she could pick one out for herself, one for JT."

"And the bunny?" Spencer asks and Hanna sits down beside her.

"Hope was cuddled up next to Noah and Tux. They looked so adorable together! I couldn't just force them to separate. I was taking Tux and his brother, so why not their sister?"

Spencer just shakes her head, smiling and asks, "And who, exactly, does Hope belong to?"

This gets a grin out of Hanna, once that reminds Spencer of high school when she was annoying Spencer but would smile because she knew it would melt Spencer and then the brunette was no longer able to mad at her. That little smirk/grin, the one she gave when she was mischievous.

"Weeeell, Lexi has a kitten, JT and Henry have a pet each, and Emi has a kitten, so I thought we could get little Hope all to ourselves."

"Besides," Hanna continues, taking Hope from Spencer. "Don't you just wube this wittle face?" She asks in a baby voice, which has Emi falling over in giggles. Instead of answering, Spencer just pulls her in for another kiss, before dropping one to the top of Hope's head and rubbing her ears.

"Yes, I do love her little face. She certainly is precious."

* * *

 ** _*Later that night*_**

Later that night, after sending the day getting Jax and Nia used to Tux, Noah, and Hope, getting Noah and Tux's litterboxes set up, and getting Hope's cage set up, Spencer and Hanna head to bed.

It's summertime, so the windows are open, and the kids are spending the night in their sleeping bags in the living room, where Tux and Noah will stay until they get used to using the litter box and not going to the bathroom in the floor.

In their bedroom, Spencer is in bed, reading a book and petting Hope, while Hanna does her nightly routine in the bathroom.

The blonde comes out a few minutes later and climbs into bed, snuggling up to Spencer.

"Are you mad at me for getting the kids the kittens and bunny without asking you first?" Laying down her book and facing Hanna, Spencer adjusts Hope on her lap, to which Hanna raises an eyebrow, because Spencer had just given the kids a lecture about how all new animals need to sleep in one room for a certain amount of time (this included Hope sleeping in a place that was _not_ Spencer and Hanna's bed).

Honestly, Spencer was a little upset at first. She wanted to go with Hanna and be a part of picking out a first-time pet for Emi and JT since she was there to do so with Lexi and Henry.

But, then Hanna showed her the video of Emi picking out the kittens. She heard her youngest daughter telling Hanna that she wanted to be sure she picked the "bestest kitten ever" out for JT, and became less upset and moreso proud of her daughter.

Putting her book aside and lifting Hope up into her arms, Spencer turns towards Hanna.

"No, baby, I'm not upset. I think it was very sweet that Emi took so long to pick a kitten for her brother, and you know I am always a sucker for baby bunnies."

As she snuggles closer, Hanna takes Hope in her arms. "And what do you think of Hope? Is she a keeper?" Although the bunny cannot whine like Jax or purr like Tux, Noah, or Nia, she is very soft and fluffy and oh-so-friendly.

Wrapping an arm around her better half, Spencer says, "Yeah, I think little Miss Hope is a keeper." That night, Hope sleeps in her cage that is in their room, and the next morning, they are awakened by all their children – four human, four 4-legged, and a fluffy bunny.

* * *

 **Well, here it is. I had a thought and decided to just roll with it. Honestly, I don't like how this turned out because the part after the flashback seems forced in terms of Hanna and Spencer being together. Apparently, I can only do Little!Spanna friendship.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought. If you want another Spanna, Sparia, or any other couple. I am going to a Haleb one-shot for** ** _Boris Yeltsin_** **, as soon as I get time for the research and to write that. :)**

 **I am working on the next chapter of Little Liars and on the last chapter of** ** _It's Been a Long Time_** **. They will both be long, but I am trying to get it up as soon as possible.**

 **P.S. Mommom is not a typo. I just decided to do something a little different. When Lexi was a baby, she mispronounced "mamma" as "Mommom" and now that is what the kids call Hanna. :)**


	4. Shocked -- Author's Note

Am I the only one? Please tell I am not the only one that did not know. I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was one of those scams, one of those stupid "this actor/actress is dead" sites but that it wasn't true.

Only, it _is_ true. I had to read and reread and re-reread about seven times before it sunk in. He's gone. Just like that *snaps fingers*. Almost 4 months since it happened. How can that be?

I don't see him as someone who pleaded guilty to child pornography and was awaiting sentencing. No, I see him as Noah Puckerman, football player, Glee-clubber, and father to Beth Cochran.

Yes, that's right. I am talking about Mark Stalling. Maybe you don't care. Maybe you will be as shocked as I am or maybe you knew and were already shocked. Maybe you had no idea. Maybe you stopped caring once he was charged and pled guilty.

Either way, I am saddened to have found this out. First Cory and now Mark. It's just sad.

I don't know if any of you guys are Glee readers or watchers, but I figured PLL was the best I could do when posting this note.

…thoughts?


End file.
